


Называй меня...

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: история о происхождении прозвища «Архангел»





	Называй меня...

Противник зарычал и бросился вперед, уже не обращая внимания на свои шансы, его захватил азарт битвы. Рывок вышел яростным, но совершенно безрезультатным. Враг до последнего оставался оскорбительно спокоен и неподвижен, а потом резко прянул в сторону, уклоняясь от ножа, перехватил руку батарианца и вывернул так, что кость тут же вылетела из сустава. Батарианец взвыл, но нож противника почти мгновенно прервал этот крик. 

Дергающееся тело грузно упало на землю проулка. В агрессивном свечении рекламы, льющемся с соседней широкой улицы, кровь казалась густой и черной. 

— Выходите, — велел убийца, склонив голову в сторону проржавевшей двери ближайшего склада. 

Он не повернулся полностью и не вышел из теней ни в этот момент, ни когда из двери высунулась голова молодой, до смерти перепуганной женщины-человека. Она затравленно озиралась, скользя взглядом по темным силуэтам, валявшимся по всему проулку, и вышла, только когда убедилась, что ни один из них не подает признаков жизни. А за ней из темноты показались и другие несостоявшиеся рабыни: их явно только что привезли на Омегу и еще не успели ни накачать наркотиками, ни привести в «товарный вид». Большая часть женщин оказались людьми, хотя была и пара совсем молоденьких турианок и дреллок. Все донельзя перепуганные, заплаканные и грязные, а кое-кто явно не избежал побоев, судя по тому, что подруги по несчастью поддерживали их. 

Женщина, выглянувшая на улицу первой, наконец нашла взглядом говорившего и замерла, насторожившись. Остальные тут же уловили ее напряжение, и через секунду в сторону незнакомца устремились все взгляды. Он не пошевелился. 

— Идите по этому переулку до конца и окажетесь в доках. Вам нужен № 24, там сейчас стоит корабль Альянса. Они вам помогут, — женщины не шелохнулись, и незнакомец рыкнул: — Живее! 

На этот раз вибрацию субгармоник в его голосе расслышали все, и чуждость речи подействовала на большую часть пленниц отрезвляюще, они встрепенулись и поспешили прочь, стараясь ни на шаг не отставать от той первой женщины, которая, двигаясь вперед, то и дело осматривалась, не упуская из виду ни одной подворотни.  
Скрывающийся в тенях турианец проводил их взглядом, вытер окровавленный нож об одежду последнего противника и закинул за спину снайперку. Он собирался подняться на крышу и удостовериться, что женщины благополучно доберутся до корабля Альянса, который так кстати сломался и был вынужден пришвартоваться на ненавистной Омеге. 

Однако, как только он приблизился к технической лестнице, закрепленной на одном из домов, позади раздался голос. 

— Ну и кто ты такой? 

Турианец чуть повернул голову, понимая, что если уж этой женщине удалось застать его врасплох, она могла и убить, если бы хотела. Азари стояла в конце проулка и заслоняла собой выход. Светящаяся вывеска на противоположной стороне улицы оказалась точно у нее за спиной. Агрессивный красный свет очерчивал высокую фигуру по контуру, но совершенно зачернял лицо. Впрочем, турианец и так догадывался, кто перед ним. 

— Разве это имеет значение здесь? — спросил он спокойно. 

— Всем нужны имена. Имя — это репутация. И ты, — она кивнула головой на распластавшиеся по грязной мостовой тела, — начал зарабатывать свою. Так кто ты такой?

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, наполненная только неумолчным гулом, в который сплетались многочисленные звуки гигантской станции. 

— Архангел. 

Сказав это, турианец стал взбираться по лестнице. Он не оглядывался на азари, хоть какая-то часть его и ждала, что до чуткого слуха донесется звук доставаемого пистолета или шелест статических зарядов биотики, а потом все прекратится. Она могла сделать это. Королева могла делать на Омеге все, что хотела. 

Но этой ночью в разноголосый рокот станции не вплелся ни звук ее выстрела, ни звук биотического взрыва, только тихий смешок.

* * *

Это случилось после Вермайра. Сухие факты, внесенные в отчет, бесстрастно сообщали, что операция прошла успешно: планы Сарена по созданию армии генномодифицированных кроганов сорваны, отряд высококвалифицированных союзников спасен, потери личного состава незначительны.

Но только в отчете и устах начальства существовало это «незначительно». 

По обитателям «Нормандии» потеря Эшли ударила сильно, особенно по человеческой части экипажа. Многие служили с Эш давно и успели крепко сдружиться. На Кайдена, который невольно оказался на противоположной чаше весов в выборе капитана, жалко было смотреть. Да что уж там, переживал даже Рекс, с которым Эшли буквально за час до операции расплевалась так, что они направляли друг на друга оружие. Повидавший многое кроган, конечно, владел собой куда лучше молодого лейтенанта, но и по его хмурому виду и тяге рявкать на окружающих совсем уж на ровном месте можно было понять многое. 

В коридорах «Нормандии» повисла гнетущая, неприятная тишина, и Шепард сделала все возможное, чтобы разогнать ее. Она успела поговорить, кажется, со всем экипажем без исключений, залезла даже в технический трюм, чтобы и тамошние механики не оставались наедине с невеселыми мыслями. После этого она организовала небольшие поминки в столовой корабля и произнесла короткую, но очень трогательную речь об Эшли и о том, что она погибла достойно и не хотела бы, чтоб ее вспоминали с такими замогильными физиономиями. 

К тому моменту, как корабль добрался до Цитадели, обстановка нормализовалась, и команда была отпущена в короткую увольнительную. Гаррус тоже собирался сойти на берег, но задержался, потому что электроника Мако никак не желала поддаваться калибровке после очередного сеанса экстремального вождения. 

Турианец удивился, когда двери лифта открылись и на фоне тусклого освещения кабины появился знакомый силуэт. Гаррус был уверен, что Шепард уже покинула корабль в компании Аленко. В последнее время эти двое, похоже, сблизились, что вызывало у Гарруса странное глухое раздражение и недовольство, причину которому он не находил, как бы ни старался. Было даже немного совестно за эти немотивированные и явно недостойные эмоции в отношении соратников, но факт оставался фактом, и в первый момент Гаррус порадовался, увидев Шепард здесь. К тому же без пристежки в виде печального лейтенанта. 

Но потом женщина приблизилась, и радоваться расхотелось. Шепард редко позволяла эмоциям брать над собой верх, Гаррус замечал, что она, даже когда выглядит эмоциональной, тщательно контролирует степень проявления этих эмоций. А вот сейчас на это было ничуть не похоже, и даже более того: Шепард пыталась вести себя как обычно, но выходило у нее отвратительно. Черты лица заострились, от чего под странной и чересчур мягкой человеческой кожей стали явственнее проступать кости. Гаррус даже поймал себя на абсурдной мысли о том, что если резкие линии скул, глазных впадин и надбровных дуг прорисовать четче, то получились бы симпатичные турианские пластинки. 

Он тряхнул головой, недоумевая, с чего вдруг нереализованный художественный талант вылез со своими комментариями именно сейчас, но Шепард не заметила. Она вообще выглядела рассеянной и так погрузившейся в свои мысли, что закрадывался вопрос, осознает ли она, куда пришла? 

— Шепард? Что-то случилось? 

— Да нет, — после небольшой заминки сказала она, натянуто улыбнувшись, — я собиралась на станцию, и смотрю, ты еще здесь. Что за трудовые порывы не по уставу? 

— Наша малышка решила капризничать, — Гаррус похлопал Мако по стальному боку. 

— Моя вина, — приклеенная улыбка так и не сходила с губ женщины. Гаррусу хотелось протянуть руку и стереть ее пальцем. И это при том, что обычно ему нравилось, как Шепард улыбается. 

— Если ты в душе — танк гетов, тогда да, — усмехнулся турианец и окинул ее изучающим взглядом. 

Устало опущенные плечи, осунувшееся лицо, руки, засунутые в глубокие карманы толстовки… раньше, выходя на станциях, Шепард не пренебрегала броней, а если ей предстояла встреча в Совете, то одевалась по уставу — в военную форму Альянса. Никогда прежде Гаррус не видел, чтобы капитан собралась на станцию в видавшей виды толстовке, камуфляжных штанах и лишь с простеньким пистолетом на поясе. 

_Ну и, может быть, с ножом в голенище_ , — добавил внутренний голос, когда взгляд Гарруса добрался до высокой и явно удобной обуви женщины. 

— Ты же долго работал на Цитадели, — Шепард, наконец, заговорила о том, ради чего пришла. — Небось знаешь все закоулки. 

— Хочешь пройтись по закоулкам? — Гаррус не смог скрыть удивления. — Для поиска приключений у тебя маловато оружия. 

— Хочу напиться где-нибудь в тихом месте, и так, чтобы об этом наутро не орали во всех телерепортажах, а Удина не жужжал мне над ухом про то, что я своим непотребным поведением позорю человечество в целом, Альянс в частности и его лично, — негромко проворчала женщина. 

— Да без проблем, — пожал плечами турианец. — Дай мне несколько минут.

Гаррус действительно знал много мест, точно соответствующих запросам его нынешнего капитана. В бытность свою офицером СБЦ молодой турианец быстро сообразил, что как бы ни вдалбливали в родном обществе почтение к порядку и субординации, эти достойные качества помогали далеко не везде и не всегда. Опираясь только на них, невозможно было выйти за рамки среднестатистических показателей. В мирной профессии это, возможно, и не плохо, но при работе в СБЦ «среднестатистические показатели» включали в себя и показатель приемлемых жертв. Старшие товарищи только качали головами да ворчали о молодости и горячности, но Гаррус не мог и не желал смиряться с тем, что преступник уходит от ответственности лишь потому, что ему, Гаррусу, нельзя рявкнуть на подлеца в допросной, отвесить пару крепких затрещин или пробить информацию по неофициальным каналам, которыми Цитадель полнилась, как муравейник ходами. Именно поэтому Гаррус довольно быстро увидел оборотную сторону опрятной галактической столицы и научился лавировать в ее мутных и опасных течениях. 

Маленькие и неприметные бары и закусочные, которые как грибы росли по углам и переулкам Цитадели, были неотъемлемой частицей сумрачной стороны станции. Именно в таких местах обычно происходили встречи с информаторами, тайные сделки и неформальные договоренности. Заведения будто изначально создавались для этого: неброские вывески, своеобразный уют маленьких помещений, приглушенный свет, ненавязчивая музыка, которая, однако, не давала одним посетителям подслушивать разговоры других, стандартное меню и понимающая, неболтливая обслуга. Гаррус сходу вспомнил с дюжину таких баров, и оставалось только прикинуть, до которого ближе. 

Когда они сошли с корабля, было уже достаточно поздно, чтобы с улиц исчезли обычные, добропорядочные граждане, но в то же время еще недостаточно поздно, чтобы наружу высыпали многочисленные посетители шумных клубов и прочих увеселительных заведений. Как только доки остались позади, Шепард накинула на голову капюшон. 

До «Приюта скитальцев» они шли в молчании. Женщина снова погрузилась в свои мысли и не стремилась завести беседу, Гаррус же был совсем не против поговорить, но навык непринужденной болтовни куда-то подевался, и слова не складывались в нормальные вопросы. А вопросы вроде «Почему ты такая хмурая?» или «Где же этот придурок Аленко?» вообще задавать не стоило. На первый вопрос ответ был очевиден, и Гаррус не знал, что сказать, что могло бы помочь. А где бы ни был Кайден — пускай там и остается. Гаррус совершенно не желал сейчас разбираться в своей неадекватной неприязни к боевому товарищу и столь же неадекватном удовлетворении от того, что со своей просьбой Шепард пришла именно к нему.

Заведение оказалось полупустым, впрочем, это было обычным состоянием подобных мест. Гаррус и Шепард заняли столик в дальнем углу зала, возле затонированного окна, в которое невозможно было заглянуть снаружи. Вскоре на их столе уже стояло несколько бутылок алкоголя и нехитрая закуска. Впрочем, последнюю Шепард, похоже, решила игнорировать. 

— Спасибо, что показал это место, — негромко сказала она, наполняя первый стакан. — Если у тебя есть какие-то планы на увольнительную, можешь…

— Нет, — Гаррус покачал головой, дернув мандибулами в усмешке, на самом деле довольно горькой, но Шепард вряд ли могла уловить это, даже если бы смотрела на него в этот момент. — Ничего не имею против того, чтоб напиться, но напиваться в одиночестве — вдвойне погано. 

— Не поспоришь, — хмыкнула Шепард и подняла стакан, но больше ничего не сказала и не протянула руку вперед, чтобы ударить о стакан Гарруса своим. Турианец припомнил, что подобным образом люди пили, когда поминали погибших. 

Он коротко кивнул, тоже приподнимая стакан, и они выпили в молчании. Гаррусу доводилось видеть много попоек, и сам он в них периодически участвовал. Порой это были веселые попойки в честь чьего-то повышения или удачного завершения сложного расследования, а порой — печальные, во время которых вспоминали друзей и обещали за них отомстить… ну или добиться для них справедливости, тут уж кому что ближе. Однако глядя на Шепард, Гаррус ловил себя на мысли о том, что ему еще не доводилось видеть, чтобы кто-то пил так, смешивая горе с мрачной решимостью в равных пропорциях. В глазах женщины огнем горели невероятно противоречивые эмоции, и Гаррусу очень хотелось понять их, развязать этот клубок… и быть способным сказать или сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы женщине, сидящей напротив, стало легче. 

Шепард определенно умела пить, и ее нрав проявлялся даже в этом. Она не сидела над налитым стаканом, глядя в пустоту и вздыхая, она почти автоматическим движением наливала себе порцию выпивки, опрокидывала стакан, ждала пару минут и повторяла все снова. Гаррус даже не пытался поспевать за ней, а поняв, что под «напиться» она в самом деле подразумевала «напиться до бесчувствия», он и вовсе начал цедить глотки скорее для виду, рассудив, что хоть Цитадель — не Омега, но кому-то из них стоит остаться более или менее трезвым. 

Естественно, что такими темпами Шепард потребовалось не слишком много времени, чтобы опьянеть, тем более пила она весьма крепкие напитки. И когда после очередной выпитой стопки пауза затянулась, Гаррус подумал, что с нее уже достаточно, однако вместо того, чтобы встать (или хоть попытаться), Шепард выудила из внутреннего кармана свои документы и какое-то время рассматривала их с болезненной иронией в глазах. 

— Тоже мне, ангелы… — пробормотала она.

— Что? — не понял Гаррус и пригляделся, на что именно она смотрит. Внимание женщины привлекал символ СПЕКТРов. — Не понял, ты о чем?

— Ну смотри, — Шепард потянулась за салфеткой, а потом окунула палец в пиалу с горчичным соусом и быстро намалевала на ней что-то отдаленно похожее на искомый символ, потом ткнула пальцем в кетчуп и обвела символ более жирными красными линиями так, что получилась антропоморфная фигура с раскрывающимися за плечами птичьими крыльями. 

— Все еще не понимаю…

— А-а! Ты ж, наверное, не знаешь… — Шепард облизнула палец и даже не поморщилась от вкуса кетчупа, затем скрестила руки на столе и опустила на них голову. 

Гаррус подумал, что она сейчас так и уснет, и прикинул, сдают ли комнаты в этом «Приюте», ведь не потащишь же пьяного капитана на руках на корабль через пол-Цитадели. Он бы, конечно, донес, Шепард без брони наверняка весила совсем немного, но турианец, несущий куда-то человеческую женщину, точно обратит на себя внимание. Однако, к радости Гарруса, вскоре Шепард повернула голову, укладываясь на руку щекой, и заговорила. 

— Ну, ангелы — это такие существа в одной из земных религий, посланцы бога и его воинство. Их рисовали как людей с большими крыльями. Ангелы — это общее название, а внутри у них есть свое деление, всех не помн… — она зевнула, — …ерафимы, архангелы вот еще были… это очень могущественные, которые защищали и вели в бой воинства, сражались со злом… грозные, но хорошие ребята… — Шепард говорила медленно, растягивая слова, — …не то что…

— Ты не могла спасти их обоих, — тихо проговорил Гаррус, понимая, какие мысли, не дающие покоя даже одурманенному алкоголем разуму Шепард, привели ее к этим воспоминаниям и к тому, чтобы увидеть в простеньком символе сходство с религией. 

— Я побоя-я-ялась… — прошептала она и потянулась за еще одним стаканом, — что не успе-е-ем… и…

— Слушай, — Гаррус накрыл ее руку своей, одновременно привлекая внимание и пресекая попытку выпить кажущуюся совершенно лишней стопку. Кожа у Шепард была теплой и пугающе мягкой, казалось, простого прикосновения может хватить, чтобы ее проколоть. — Есть разница между страхом и разумным опасением. Ты сделала, как требовалось для спасения большинства. Все это знают. Ты это знаешь. И Эш тоже это знала. Бежать до нее было далеко, особенно раненым. Проклятье, да у тебя была прострелена нога, ты даже на стимуляторах не могла бы бежать достаточно быстро. В том месте, где их прижали, корабль вряд ли бы спустился так просто. И время шло на секунды. 

Гаррус нахмурился, видя взгляд Шепард. Она не отрицала этих доводов, но опустошенность и вина никуда не девались из ее глаз — теперь Гаррус отчетливо понимал эти эмоции. И они его злили, внутри что-то закипало, и хотелось собственноручно оторвать с паскудной морды Сарена все пластины или сделать еще что-то… хоть что-нибудь, чтобы она перестала смотреть _так_. Турианец потянулся через стол и сделал то, чего нипочем не позволил бы себе, если бы они оба были пьяны хоть немного меньше. Он взял Шепард за подбородок, мягко, но крепко, стараясь не поранить ее тонкую кожу когтями. Женщина вздрогнула от удивления и замерла, глаза вспыхнули, и на секунду недоумение возобладало над всем остальным, будто разбудило ее. Турианец поспешил воспользоваться шансом. 

— Если бы ты выбрала иначе или промедлила — мы бы не выбрались. Тебе не за что себя винить. Не смей сомневаться в этом. 

Шепард пару секунд смотрела ему в глаза и сидела совершенно неподвижно. Не двигался ни один мускул, и даже выражение глаз застыло, будто кто-то щелкнул на паузу в видеозаписи. А потом она выдохнула, напряженные плечи опустились, и непримиримость во взгляде надломилась. Гаррус раньше не думал, что сломленные упрямство и стойкость могут означать что-то хорошее, но сейчас явственно понял, что могут. Еще как могут, если стойкость бросает все силы на борьбу с болью и виной, а упрямство не позволяет признать, что вины и нет вовсе. Есть боль и, наверное, чувство беспомощности перед обстоятельствами, у которых можно выиграть далеко не всегда. 

Женщина издала странный звук, то ли хрип, то ли придушенный всхлип, а потом с неожиданным проворством ухватила тот самый стакан и опрокинула в рот прежде, чем Гаррус успел ее остановить. 

…А между тем этот стакан действительно был лишним. Выпив его, Шепард вскоре вновь уронила голову на руки и расслабилась всем телом. Гаррус с трудом разобрал приглушенные слова. 

— Ладно…ты внушаешь доверие… поверю тебе.

А после она уснула, и — к радости Гарруса — оказалось, что в «Приюте скитальцев» все же сдают комнаты, причем не напоминающие наркопритон.

* * *

— Где это мы? — Шепард приподнялась и смешно терла глаз кулаком. Ее волосы, обычно лежащие идеально ровно, будто подчиненные собственному военному уставу, сейчас являли собой полную противоположность обыденности: пряди торчали в разные стороны, а всклокоченная прическа в целом почему-то выглядела гораздо объемнее, совершенно меняя восприятие лица Шепард. Гаррус не слишком хорошо разбирался в особенностях человеческих лиц, но ему казалось, что так она выглядит моложе.

— Это заведение предусмотрительно держит несколько комнат под съем, — пояснил Гаррус. — Я подумал, что раз ты не хочешь афишировать то, как проводишь свою увольнительную, то и светиться перед камерами «Нормандии» пьяной тоже не захотела бы. Ну и… — он взмахнул рукой, указывая на комнату. 

— Спасибо, — Шепард благодарно, хоть и немного напряженно улыбнулась. 

— Да нет проблем, — пожал плечами Гаррус и поднялся с маленького дивана, на котором спал, свесив ноги с подлокотника - этот предмет мебели определенно изготавливали не под его рост.

В комнате повисла неловкая тишина, Шепард собиралась было встать, но замешкалась, пойманная в ловушку собственных невеселых мыслей, и время от времени непроизвольным движением потирая висок. Гаррус же вовсе не знал, куда себя деть и что сказать.

— Знаешь, что самое паршивое? — вдруг негромко спросила Шепард, бросив на него короткий взгляд. — Разумом уже давно понимаешь, что подобное неизбежно, как бы хорош ты ни был. Никто не может быть достаточно хорош. Ни спецназовец, ни боец N7, ни СПЕКТР… и порой хотелось бы уметь полагаться только на разум. Наверное, так делают синтетики. Но у органиков не выходит. _У меня_ не выходит. 

Она вздохнула, поморщившись то ли от того, что не привыкла говорить о подобных вещах, то ли из-за банальной головной боли. Гаррус молча принес ей стакан воды с шипящими в нем таблетками и сел на край кровати, ожидая, скажет ли она что-то еще. Вчера он был готов к тому, что рано или поздно алкоголь и боль заставят говорить даже такого замкнутого человека, как Шепард, но он никак не ожидал, что разговор продолжится сегодня, на трезвую голову. Шепард мимолетом улыбнулась, забирая лекарство, и устремила задумчивый взгляд на бурлящую поверхность воды. 

— С тех пор, как мы начали гоняться за Сареном, все удавалось даже лучше, чем я ожидала. У меня были большие сомнения насчет настолько разношерстной команды, некоторые члены которой имеют друг к другу расовые претензии… — она кривовато усмехнулась, — Это было авантюрой. И поначалу я была готова к тому, что авантюра полетит ко всем чертям. У меня был план на этот счет, но потом… — она дернула плечом. 

— …потом все неожиданно заработало как надо, и после целого ряда успешных миссий ты перестала думать о том, что все развалится? 

— Да, именно так, — Шепард посмотрела на него, и Гаррусу показалось, что в ее глазах мелькнуло удивление. — После того, как мы настолько хорошо сработались и наши миссии пусть и требовали огромных усилий, проходили без потерь с нашей стороны… я расслабилась. Поверила, что так может быть все время. Что мы со всем этим справимся, и никому из моих людей не придется платить за это жизнью. 

— Ты вполне имеешь право и надеяться на такое, и горевать, когда эта надежда не оправдалась, — пожал плечами Гаррус. — Ты ведь живой человек, а не агитационный плакат, изображающий идеального солдата. 

— Но я — ваш командир. 

— И ты прекрасно справлялась с этой ролью всю дорогу, и так будет и дальше, в этом я уверен. Ты не дала команде расклеиться, — спокойно и твердо ответил Гаррус. — Ты сделала все, чего требовал долг командира, но требовать от себя ничего не чувствовать в такой ситуации — это глупо, уж не сочти за оскорбление вышестоящего офицера, — он усмехнулся, а потом, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, вновь коснулся ее лица, чуть приподнимая его за подбородок и не отпуская взгляда. — Как по мне, так из тебя хороший командир именно потому, что ты способна все это чувствовать и не воспринимаешь свой экипаж только как набор инструментов для решения поставленной задачи. 

Шепард благодарно улыбнулась, и это была уже настоящая улыбка, совсем не такая, как вчера на грузовой палубе. Эту не хотелось стереть, напротив. Гаррус смотрел в лицо женщины и очень старался запомнить это выражение в мельчайших подробностях, сам не зная почему. На несколько секунд, показавшихся очень долгими, в комнате воцарилась мягкая приятная тишина, будто окатывающая женщину и турианца теплыми волнами спокойствия… 

…а потом невидимая струна лопнула, и в мгновение ока тишина преобразилась, сделавшись стократ более неловкой, чем четверть часа назад. Гаррус быстро убрал руку от лица Шепард, встал и сказал, спеша заполнить паузу: 

— Есть хочешь? Готовят тут посредственно, но есть можно, — увидев сомнение на ее лице, он добавил: — Не помешало бы, вообще-то. Под конец вечера мы преступно пренебрегали правилом, запрещающим смешивать алкогольные напитки и хорошо закусывать выпитое. 

— «Мы»? — Шепард приподняла бровь. — Я не особо хорошо помню, но, кажется, ты вообще не разделял мой энтузиазм по части «напиться и забыться»… но ладно, — без особого желания согласилась она и усмехнулась, посмотрев на Гарруса, — когда еще турианец будет носить мне завтрак в постель?

Гаррус едва успел поймать себя за язык и не сказать чего-то вроде «хоть каждый день» или «я знаю, где твоя каюта». К счастью, на ум быстро пришла куда менее сомнительная реплика: 

— Еще бы, такой момент надо ловить, капитан! 

— Иди ты! — коротко рассмеялась она, замахнувшись небольшой подушкой. — За завтраком. И себе возьми. Ненавижу есть в одиночку.

* * *

Издали наблюдая за тем, как солдаты в военной форме Альянса помогают раненым женщинам подняться на борт корабля, Гаррус вспоминал тот вечер, наполненный горечью, алкогольным духом и разговорами о мифических существах. Выбранное прозвище не казалось ему особенно остроумным и точно было излишне пафосным, но все же, когда он думал о том дне, взгляд голубых глаз теплел. И становилось горько.

Турианец помнил и тот вечер, и следующее утро почти с фотографической точностью, теперь он прекрасно понимал, что за чувство владело им тогда и почему сейчас казалось, что стоит сосредоточиться, и на кончиках пальцев снова запляшет странное ощущение, которое возникало от прикосновения к человеческой коже. Теперь он понимал, но это понимание было совершенно бесполезным. Потому что было поздно. 

Рассматривая корабль, готовящийся к отлету, Гаррус был рад, что старания не прошли даром, что еще один день оказался прожит не зря. Как минимум эти женщины избежали участи рабынь в бандитском притоне. Сегодня они, завтра кто-то другой. Кто-то, кому еще не поздно помочь.


End file.
